


Thank You For The Best Time Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awful Week/Horrible Week, Bad Day/Bad Days, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was thinking about all that he went through with Danny, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For The Best Time Of My Life:

*Summary: Steve was thinking about all that he went through with Danny, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was in bed with his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & they were enjoying some relaxing, & quality time, after a horrible week of back to back cases. The Blond noticed that he was unusually quiet.

 

“Are you okay, Babe ?”, Danny asked, as he rubbed a soothing hand on his right shoulder. Steve smiled, The Former Seal said, “I am just reminiscing, & it’s all good memories”, The Loudmouth Detective smiled at that.

 

They kissed, & Danny said, “It has been a hell of a ride, I wouldn’t change for anything in the world”, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. Steve said, as he massages his shoulders, “Me either”. They laid there, & enjoyed the silence.

 

“Thank you for the best time of my life”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they shared a couple of kisses. “Right back at ya, I never been this happy, I am happy with you”, as he kissed him passionately. They were falling asleep, thinking, & dreaming of their future together.

 

Danny smiled, as he watched his partner slept on, after an hour. He knew that more happiness is gonna come to him, as he continued to live with Steve. He closed his eyes, & dreamed on.

 

The End.


End file.
